


Back For Good

by Bbnabhk



Series: Back for Good [1]
Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: 90s, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 21:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19035937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bbnabhk/pseuds/Bbnabhk
Summary: A drunken Robbie shows up at Gary’s door. One wants to reconcile; the other has his reservations.





	Back For Good

Gary groaned as he rolled out of bed. Whoever was pounding at his door obviously didn’t want him to get sleep tonight.

“Fucking ‘ell, I’ll be right there!” He swung the door open, and his heart stopped. “Rob.”

“Gaz!” the younger man slurred. “Can I come in?”

Gary stepped aside and let the brunette enter. “What are you doing here?”

“I missed you,” came a simple reply. Robbie plopped himself down on the bed. Gary took a seat next to him.

“I miss you too.”

He reached for the hand beside him only to have it pulled away. Robbie’s motions were clumsy, almost tipping over to his other side as he moved away from the blonde beside him.

“You’re drunk,” Gary commented. “Let me get you some water.”

He picked up one of the cheap complimentary plastic cups from the nightstand and walked toward the bathroom. As the cup filled, Gary took a look at himself in the mirror. He ran a hand through his hair trying to smooth out the bed head. Taking a deep breath, he walked back out to his friend.

“Here, drink this.”

Robbie was already looking more sober, but he took the proffered cup and downed the water in one gulp. They sat silently for a moment before Robbie spoke.

“I heard that new song you wrote. ‘Back for Good.’ It’s really good,” he said solemnly.

“It’s about you,” Gary said sadly, not daring to look at the younger man. He played with the fraying edges of his t-shirt as he waited for a response.

“I know.”

Another moment of silence passed between them. Robbie pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

“I keep thinking that if I drink enough, I can burn away the images in my head. Of you and him.”

Gary closed his eyes tightly. They’ve had this conversation before. “It was a mistake. And it was before you and I even got together.”

“But I still have to see that smug face every day! You should have seen how smarmy he looked when he told me, the genuine delight he got out of breaking my spirits!”

“It didn’t mean anything!”

“That’s the problem, Gaz! You’re supposed to be better than that! You’re supposed be above sleeping with Nige to get ahead!”

“I’m not perfect!”

They were yelling now, both close to tears. Gary’s cheeks were turning red.

Robbie hung his head low, shoulders hunched. “You were to me.”

Gary reached for his hand again. This time Robbie didn’t pull away.

“We can work through this.”

“I don’t see how we can.”

Gary tucked a finger underneath the younger man’s chin and pushed his head up until their gazes met.

“Give me a chance to make things right.”

Robbie shook his head. “I can’t.”

“Then why are you here? You said you missed me.”

Robbie laughed bitterly. “You know I’ve taken a different bird up to my room every night this week?”

“I’ve noticed.” He couldn’t help but notice, and it hurt.

“And it wasn’t until Marky pointed out that they all looked the same — blonde, short hair, blue eyes, a little shorter than me — that I realized what I was doing, what I was trying to do. There’s no replacing you.”

Gary took that as a sign and slowly leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Robbie’s lips. He got no response, which he supposed was better that being pushed away in disgust. Their hands were still intertwined, and Gary gave it a light squeeze.

He looked into Robbie’s eyes. They were still glazed with inebriation, but he could still see the struggle going on inside his head. He made the decision for them.

Pushing the younger man down onto his back, Gary threw a leg over and straddled him, leaning over until their hips were aligned. He ground against Robbie slowly and dipped his head to capture his lips again. Robbie moaned as he gave into his lust.

They rocked together as Gary removed their clothes and prepared Robbie, slipping his fingers inside as the younger man gasped his name. He blinked away his tears as he slammed in and pounded away, gripping hard on Robbie’s hips. He wanted them both to feel it in the morning. He was angry — at himself for being so naive, at Robbie for being so stubborn and unforgiving, at Nigel for putting them in this situation — and he let out his frustrations on Robbie’s body.

Robbie came loudly, spreading himself between them, and Gary followed soon after inside him. He collapsed on top of the brunette, breathing heavily into the crook of his neck. Robbie whimpered as he pulled out, and Gary wished momentarily that he could reproduce that sound in the studio.

He kissed the top of Robbie’s head. “Let me grab a towel and get us cleaned up.”

He pushed himself up and ran to the bathroom to run warm water onto a washcloth. By the time he returned, Robbie was already asleep. He threw the towel aside and walked back into the bathroom. He filled another cup of water and dug through his toiletry bag for a bottle of aspirin. Gary walked back out and set both items by his bedside. He curled himself against his lover and breathed in his scent as he fell asleep.

Robbie woke up the next morning groaning. “Ow, my head…” He groaned again as he rolled over and felt a different ache.

“Aspirin.” Gary handed him two tablets and the cup of water. 

Robbie paused as he looked up at the man sitting beside him. Gary could see the wheels turning in his head as he tried to recall how he had gotten there.

“Thanks,” he said slowly, swallowing the pills with a sip of water. “I should go.”

He pulled off the covers and looked down at the state of his naked body, bruised at the hips and covered in dry semen.

“Last night…” Gary tried to explain.

“Won’t happen again,” Robbie finished for him. “I should go,” he repeated as he started looking for his clothes.

“Rob…”

The younger man looked up, both arms stuck in his tangled up t-shirt. He looked like he was about to start yelling or crying or both.

“I’ll see you at the studio later,” was all Gary could muster.

Robbie nodded and continued getting dressed.


End file.
